


They Needed A Push

by TheCarrot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Melissa, Original Character(s), Purely for the sake of getting them together, Scott's plotting face, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For eeyore9990 on tumblr, who when i asked for prompts kindly sent me "I WANT STEREK: FAKE RELATIONSHIPPY FIRST KISS. BOOM!!"<br/>--<br/>“Well, it’s still new you know,” Stiles states giving Derek his warmest smile and his hardest look at the same time. </p><p>Derek must get the play along vibe Stiles is sending his way because the werewolf’s neck and ears turn beet red and Stiles has a hard time not reaching out and hugging Derek to him. He quickly hands Melissa her drink before stepping up next to Stiles and pressing against his side as he hands the teen his soda. “Here you go babe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Needed A Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



Stiles wants to blame Scott.

Derek wants to blame Peter.

In truth it’s not really either of their faults, but they just can’t bring themselves to blame Melissa who is the real cause of the mess they’re in. 

Every year the head Nurses of Beacon County get together to dicuss funding, cases, ways to improve their hospitals and over all effectiveness. (The fact that after all their talking is done that they go out to the nearest bar is a completely moot point) However this year, unlike previous year when Scott has accompanied her, Stiles and Derek get roped into going in his place. 

\--

“Come on, Stiles, please,” Scott begged giving his best friend the level 10 puppy dog look. “I usually go with her but with everything just starting to settle down I really can’t leave Beacon Hills.”

Stiles rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh, why did it have to be the puppy dog eyes? “Fine. I just have to drive her to and from right?”

Scott nodded happily, his hair doing it’s obnoxiously cute flop. “Yeah, and just kinda chill around the meeting hall.” The alpha smiled heading for the window. “Derek will be going with you too so you won’t be too bored.”

Stiles brain must take a minute to process Scott’s last sentence because the Alpha is already out the window by the time the fact Derek’s getting dragged along with him registers. “Hey-Wait! Scott!”

\--

Regardless of any qualms Stiles has voiced the past week, Derek shows up in the Toyota on Saturday at seven in the morning to pick him up. It’s weird seeing him driving such a large car when Stiles is used to the compact Camaro but likes the leg space if offers instead. It’s not a short drive and Stiles doesn’t relish the idea of being cramped in a tiny space if he’s not driving. 

When they go to pick up Melissa, Stiles is ready to climb out and give her the front seat but the older woman just waves him off and climbs into the back. “It’s not often a woman like me gets to be driven around by two handsome boys. I’m going to take being chauffeured any day.” She chuckles at them slipping on a pair of sunglasses and spreading out in the backseat, window down and magazine open. 

Derek looks a little grumpy but Stiles grins at him with the corner of his mouth and the older man relents, pulling out of the driveway and hitting the highway. The entire ride is full of Stiles talking, Derek pretending to listen and noise from the radio. Melissa makes them pull over for lunch, her treat because Derek’s already paying for gas and she gets her expenses paid by the hospital. She’s asleep in the backseat before they hit San Francisco, and upon getting to the hotel the three of them take advantage of the lull of thing trying to kill them to fall asleep as soon as they can.

Melissa gets her own room and shoo’s Derek and Stiles into the one across the hall with a smirk on her face. Stiles frowns, he recognizes the plotting smirk from Scott’s face, it’s one he’s seen before countless times but somehow it seems more dangerous coming from his mom.

“Oh.” Derek says behind him and Stiles turns to see the single double bed in the room booked for them. “She must be used to booking for Scott.” He reasons. 

There is no reason left in this entire trip Stiles growls to him self as he runs his hands through his hair before looking at Derek’s whose already watching him. “Rock paper scissors lizard Spock?” 

Derek’s eye twitches as he stares at the teenager. “What?”

“For the bed?” 

“Yes, Stiles, I got that.” Derek growls as he throws his duffle bag onto the dresser beside the TV. “I just can’t believe you’re quoting Big Bang Theory.”

Stiles jaw drops, he somehow keeps forgetting that Peter made Derek get a small TV in the loft now, the zombie-wolf being sick of having nothing to do while posturing being important. “Fine, just rock paper scissors than?” he holds out his fist.

Derek feels like if he rolls his eyes any harder they’re going to fall out of his head. Isaac keeps telling him he’s going to get grey hair before that happens but Derek will just be happy if he lives to get grey hair. 

“I think we’re old enough that we can share Stiles.” Even if the idea sends his heart fluttering like an idiot. It was bad enough he got stuck in a car for hours on end with the teen, but sharing a bed with him is going to be a new circle of hell for Derek. 

He can hear Stiles’ heart rate pick up but tramps down his own that quickens in response. “Right, no, of course, sharing…” Derek hears him trail off as Stiles enters the bathroom to change. It’s later than they expected to arrive and it’s already dark outside their window. 

That night, Derek’s dreams are filled with living forests and moonlight instead of flames. That night, Stiles dreams aren’t filled with the complete darkness of an open door inside his mind.

\--

The Nurse’s meeting starts early and the ten head nurses sit around a conference table in the hotel leaving Derek and Stiles to do a coffee run for them, and when Derek asks if Melissa wants anything, all the others seem to chime in with what they’d like.

Stiles watches, a small smile tugging at his lips as Derek writes down their orders. He sees Melissa looking at him and he sends her a quizzical look, but she just shakes her head and laughs silently at him. One of the head nurses, a man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, eyes Stiles disdainfully from his seat across from Melissa before he turns back to watch Derek continue around the table. Stiles’ feels an irrational surge of anger towards the man and the way he’s eyeing Derek like he’s a piece of meat. His glare must get across because the man drops his gaze as Derek rejoins Stiles by the door.

\--

“You really are too nice.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles as they make their way back to the conference room balancing several trays of coffee and treats. 

Stiles pauses and blinks. “Wow, I can’t believe I just said that…”

The werewolf doesn’t answer him, just keeps walking back to where they left Melissa.

“I’m just saying, I mean we didn’t have to get coffee for all these people…I’m pretty sure that blonde guy was giving us the stink eye. But you just went around like a good hipster Barista and took all their orders without one screw-up.”

“Hipster barista?” Derek has to ask.

Stiles’ hands are full so he motions with his head to the pair of thick black framed glasses Derek put on this morning. That was right before Stiles heart almost shot out of his chest and had Derek looking at him like he was going to drop dead of a heart attack at any second. The glasses look ridiculously amazing on him. 

Derek scoffs and enters the room, holding back the urge to slam Stiles’ head against the door. It’s a shame he’s grown attached to the face because sometimes he’d still like to smack it.

The meeting runs for hours straight, by the time the Nurses finish even Derek’s ready for a drink of something stronger than coffee even if he can’t get drunk.

\--

A drink turns into a lot of drinks and Melissa is well on her way to being tipsy for the first time in a while. Across the room she can see Derek at the bar refilling their glasses, wine for her, soda for stiles and another beer for himself. Stiles is pretending to watch the crowd of people but Melissa can see the way his eyes linger on Derek when he catches sight of him through the crowd. 

She really wishes Scott had been less subtle in his attempts to get them alone together. She’s known stiles most of his life and the boy can be thick in matters pertaining to himself, and from what she’s seen of Derek, even if he hides his sweet momma’s boy self under a façade of disinterest and anger; Melissa is going to guess it’s going to take something to really push the two of them together. 

The universe must be listening (she’s going to have to double check with John when she gets home at some point about the universe actually being able to listen in on her conversations) because no sooner does Derek leave the bar heading back to them, does Paul, a head nurse from a hospital close to Beacon Hills, appear next to their table.

“Well Melissa, I must say it’s been excellent seeing you again,” the blonde man smirks and neither Melissa nor Stiles has to be a werewolf to hear the lie in his voice. “You certainly brought quiet different company this year, is this young man here…with you?”

Melissa glares at the blonde man in front of her. Personally she’d be glad to either never see Paul again, or just have the head nurse come to her hospital and fall victim to one of Beacon Hills supernatural disasters. Luckily for Paul she’s taken an oath (somewhat) to do no harm (except in a crisis) and Melissa is just glad she only has to face the douche-bag once a year until she retires…or dies… 

“Actually Paul, this is Stiles, my sons friend,” She waves at the glowering Stiles behind her before snagging Derek’s elbow as the werewolf returns with three drinks in his hand. “And this is his boyfriend Derek.” 

Paul’s face clouds over and Melissa smirks back at him, completely missing the look of pure panic Derek shoots Stiles over Melissa’s head. 

“They certainly don’t look like they’re together.” Paul glares at Derek like he wants to rip Melissa’s arm off and then follow it with Derek’s clothes. Stiles wanted to kick him before when he was eyeing Derek up at the table but now he’d be content to feed him the swarm of harpies hibernating in the preserve… Stiles realizes he might be a little on the possessive side of things that aren’t his but he would make an exception for this ‘Paul’ guy.

“Well, it’s still new you know,” Stiles states giving Derek his warmest smile and his hardest look at the same time. 

Derek must get the play along vibe Stiles is sending his way because the werewolf’s neck and ears turn beet red and Stiles has a hard time not reaching out and hugging Derek to him. He quickly hands Melissa her drink before stepping up next to Stiles and pressing against his side as he hands the teen his soda. “Here you go babe.” 

Stiles insides melt at the easy expression on Derek’s face, he’s never seen the wolf look like this, let alone looking at him like the entire world is okay because he’s standing next to Stiles.  
Never let it be said that Stiles wasn’t an opportunist until the end. Steeling himself, Stiles took the glass from Derek’s hand and wrapped his free arm around the wolfs’ neck, pulling him down into a quick kiss against his lips.

Derek freezes for a moment but his body is faster to catch up than his brain. His own free hand settles on the small of Stiles’ back letting him deepen the kiss when he tilts his head. 

The shock of not being immediately pushed away, and the sudden rush of joyhappinesswant that spreads through Stiles means he misses the way Paul huffs and storms off. It means he misses the way several other patrons of the bar are starting to turn and stare and coo at them.

Derek’s the one that break the kiss, pulling back just enough that Stiles can start breathing again, which is a hopeless gesture because the smile pulling at Derek’s lips is small, secretive and is making the air whoosh right back out of Stiles’ lungs like he got punched. 

He can actually feel the hearts in Melissa’s eyes from where he’s standing staring up into Derek’s green-hazel-gold eyes and the dopey grin on his own face spreads a little wider, only now realizing how played both he and Derek were.

He figures he might give this one to Scott though, it isn’t until he hears Melissa speak to a different nurse next to her, “See, I told my son that they just needed a push, you think he believed me? Never send a teenager to do a woman’s matchmaking work.”

Derek huffs, burying his red cheeks into Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles just laughs out loud. Yeah they got played, and it was all Melissa’s fault. 

They’ll have to remember to thank her later.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first Teen Wolf fics and it's un-betaed, so sorry if you see any glaring mistakes; if any of you want to send me a prompt i'm onlyoneexcuse over on tumblr! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
